


Tacos and Snail Talks

by Hazardoustorm



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: After School Chilling, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Willow Park, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Queer though, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Gus Porter, Gen, Kinda, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Boscha, Lesbian Emira Blight, M/M, No relationships yet, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Small Talk, Snails, Tacos, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Luz Noceda, but maybe in a future work, no beta we die like men, nonbinary willow park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazardoustorm/pseuds/Hazardoustorm
Summary: Amity's first day in a new school was alright, but a classmate invited her to join their 'group of assholes and Gus' at an abandoned amusement park later that day. Having nothing better to do, Amity decides to actually take them up on that offer. Who knows, maybe it's a chance to make friends already.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Tacos and Snail Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Super different to my last fic, but hope you all like it just the same :)  
> My partner had given a challenge to write something with snails and I really didn't want to write a snail AU... So here we are  
> I had so many ideas for how to go about this, but I'm pretty happy where it landed

Gravel crunches under my dusty red chucks, as cool evening winds blow my hair in mother nature’s cruel attempt to somehow make it more unkempt. The gravel and wind serve as the sole auditory backdrop to what’s turning out to be a much more intense walk than I anticipated. A few clouds dot the bright sky that’s far too bright for 5pm.  _ Fucking pacific northwest sun throwing off my sense of time and fucking up my social life already. _ I pull out my phone.

**Sry Im late**

**Think I’m close?**

**Walking thru lot**

**Where are you? -Amity**

**Omw**

**Give me a min**

**Head to the gate -Willow**

I look around at the abandoned gravel parking lot and slowly continue walking towards the rusty archway entrance that once highlighted the park’s entrance. The massive space feels like set dressing for an apocalyptic movie.  _ God I would be such a shit character in a post-apocalypse movie… _ My cropped Hexside t-shirt, skinny jeans, and even my green mane all heighten that feeling of sticking out. Before the self doubt climbs too hard, I catch the faded “Titan Grounds’ lettering on the arch as I stop in front of it. A chuckle escapes my lips and breaks me out of that spiral.  _ At least I’d be a shit character in a shit movie. Maybe even play the hot lead. _

Another minute or two pass while I imagine what crazy plotline would drive this movie I’ve come up with. Eventually though, I’m drawn out of my thoughts as I see Willow approach me in the same yellow jacket and ripped jeans they were wearing during school. I give a quick wave. They sup nod in response, “Amity! How’s it hanging?”

“Oh ya know. Just waiting to be crushed by some rusted sign outside a random amusement park.” I smirk, and follow as they start walking back the way they came. 

They chuckle, “If that sign was gonna fall, it’d have fallen years ago. We used to hang off it when we were kids.” We pass the decrepit ticket booths and walk into an open plaza. In front of me is somehow exactly what I’d expect from a park built in the 50’s. A weird griffin looking fountain sits in the center of the large space, surrounded by various booths which all sit in disrepair. In the distance there’s a number of abandoned rides and more weird animal statues but Willow leads me to the left.

We silently pass by various booths and a couple weird buildings, including a defunct insectarium. Eventually the curiosity gets the better of me, “So, what is this? Really? We’ve known each other a day and you invited me to an abandoned park late in the day to hang out with, and I quote, ‘some assholes and Gus’.”

Again, my new friend shrugs, “I dunno. You seemed chill. And despite being a bunch of assholes, we all know what it’s like to be the new kid on the block.”

“I’m a charity case, got it.” I murmur to myself. Willow stops in front of a large building which seems to have withstood the test of time better than most of the structures here, probably because it’s solid concrete. If there was a sign with the building’s name or purpose, it’s gone now. “Wait, you all hang out in a concrete block? There’s an entire park of craziness and you hang out here?”

They don’t even react and just walk through the space where double doors would have once been, “Trust me. This is way better than hanging in the death traps out there. Besides there’s nothing weirder than the hall of monstrosities.” Not wanting to be left outside, I quickly follow.

The foyer is pretty small, especially with how intimidating the building seemed from the outside. It’s a tight cylindrical room, with a large wireframe sphere in the middle that takes up most of the room. There’s a couple doors which barely hang on their hinges on the sides of the room, but the clear main path forward is the giant arched opening in the wall. 

We walk through the arch and the entire space opens up significantly. It seems the bulk of the building was an enormous hanger space filled with various large animal statues and exhibits, though they all seem slightly off. Some are still standing, others are knocked over, and others still are in pieces. The first model we see as we enter is a humpback whale with humanoid teeth and more eyes than I can count. “What the fuck?” I exclaim, deeply unsettled by the teeth.

“Oh yea. Should have warned you about Tima-teeth.” Willow chuckles, “You get used to him.”

I quirk an eyebrow, shudder, and continue following them as they weave through the chamber, “Tima-teeth?” We pass by a massive woman’s head with bat wings and feet, which is crouched over a nest of baby heads with bat wings.

They look over their shoulder at me, “Mix between Timothy and teeth. Luz came up with that one. She’s… Well, you’ll see when you meet her. Speaking of which…” They turn and lead me towards a small room which is an offshoot from the main hall. The faded plaque on the wall reads, ‘Seilide Nathair Cave: Home of the Snailke’

“What the hell is a ‘Snailke’?” I don’t bother hiding my confusion, and let out a chuckle.

They smirk as they walk me into the chamber, “Snail snake. The name of the room is literally ‘snake snail’ in Irish…”

I can’t help but chuckle, “They really needed better naming people.” As we enter the snailke’s chamber proper, the stench of stale water and, weirdly enough, tacos hits me. Willow stops at the entrance as I walk into the space to see it better. The room itself is set up to look like a small cave with a pool of water in the middle taking up half the space. Along the edges of the pool is a small raised circle to act as a bench. There are Chihuahua sized models of snakes coming out of massive snail shells dotting all around the chamber. At least that’s what I assume they’re meant to be, most of the paint has chipped off most of them and only a couple shells seem fully intact. Those only hold my attention for a moment though. In the back of the chamber, cast in shadow like some looming monster, is a massive snailke. Its open mouth has the stump of a tongue sticking out, though most of the paint has chipped off it as well so most details are missing. 

“So where is every-” I turn to find Willow’s gone. “-one…” 

_ Great, another fucking hazing ritual. Drop the new girl off in a creepy ass room with snails and see what she does. _ I sigh, sit on the bench surrounding the little pond and pull out my phone.  _ Well, they’re not gonna see me do anything interesting. _

A few minutes pass as I scroll through social media looking for anything interesting. Eventually, “You’re no fun” A younger kid groans behind me. 

I turn to see figures emerge from behind the giant snailke. A short guy in a blue polo and slacks comes out first and I’m convinced I’m being punked. Though Willow comes out beside him so I’m probably not being completely punked. Then there’s that girl I saw in precalc this morning; who has some fantastic long pink dyed hair with an undercut on one side. She’s wearing a hexside varsity jacket and jeans, but I doubt it’s hers since they probably give sophomores those jackets. Finally, a cute tan girl in a wool beanie, washed out flannel, dark denim jeans and combat boots steps out last and frowns at me, “You could have at least made a show out of it like Boscha did.”

The pink haired girl, presumably Boscha, elbows her, “I didn’t make a show of it fucker.”

The tan girl chuckles, “You had such a rage fit you threw your phone at mama and broke her tongue off.” She lightly kicks a beam like object on the ground next to the giant snailke.

Boscha scoffs and crosses her arms before rebutting. The polo guy chuckles and walks towards me, “Ignore those two. They bicker so much you’d think they’re married.” The two girls deny that, but he holds out his hand to me unphased, “I’m Gus, the smart one. The sporty pink one is Boscha, Luz is the wannabe grunge groupie, and of course you know Willow: our resident parental figure.”

Slightly shocked by the difference in behavior, it takes me a second before I shake his hand, “Uh- Hi. I’m Amity.” I give an uneasy smile and look past Gus towards the arguing pair, “Is that normal? Seems kinda excessive to be shouting over my non-reaction.”

“Don’t worry about them.” Willow gives me a dismissive wave before turning her head back to the pair and shouting, “You two shut it and get your asses over here. We have a newbie to hang with. Or did you two forget that already?”

The taller girl, Luz, stops mid sentence and looks me in the eye. There’s contempt, and annoyance in that look, but also something else I can’t quite place. She huffs and follows Boscha over, “So are you another stick up their ass rich kid? I don’t think I can handle another Boscha.”

“Guess you’ll have to see, won’t you?” I roll my eyes, unable to hide my smirk, “Speaking of which, there anything to do here besides haze the new girl?”

Gus shrugs, “We usually just talk shit. Maybe fuck around the hall if the mood calls… I dunno. We’ve known each other for a while so we just… Hang.” He sits on one of the bigger snailkes’ shell. The others follow suit, and I just sit back down next to the pond. The change in subject seems to also change the atmosphere. It’s hard to put a finger on it, but everyone seems slightly more uneasy.  _ New girl changes the dynamic in weird ways I guess. That’s fine. Nothing new. _

After a couple minutes, Boscha shakes her head, “Ok this is dumb. Can we at least eat? You said you were bringing food.” She points to Willow, who nods and gets up.

Luz claps her hands and bounces her leg excitingly, “Sweet! Love me some cheap, not-really-mexican mexican food.”

Willow rolls their eyes as they pull a backpack out from behind one of the snailke’s shells, “You love all food Luz.” Since we’re pretty much in a circle, they pull out a couple wrapped tacos for themselves and then sets the backpack into the middle of the group. Luz almost immediately dives into the bag and pulls out five tacos. As she returns to her perch, Willow shakes their head, “Seriously, how the hell are you a twig when you eat so much?”

“Dunno.” She shrugs in response, “Maybe my stomach is just some abyssal pit which sucks off all the extra calories?”

The rest of us collect some tacos and start idly munching them. I open one that has a chicken sticker and take a bite. After a heavy swallow, I nod to everyone, “So, sounds like you pull that hazing thing on everyone. Or was it just a, what’d you call it-” I pause and look at Luz, “-‘stick up their ass rich kid’ hazing?”

Luz looks at the ground, somehow already having finished two tacos, “Sorry, that was uncalled for.” She sighs and opens her third taco, then starts talking while eating, “Today’s just been a lot, and I was really banking on getting some laughs out of you freaking out at mama.”

“Mama.” Gus chimes in, motioning towards the big snailke in the back of the room.

With a furrowed brow, Willow lowers their half taco and stares at Luz. They clearly want to say something, but Luz catches their eye. After another moment of silence, they lightly sigh and resume eating, “Well. Given it’s the first day of the semester, how ‘bout we do that bullshit introduction circle thing?”

“Ugh, cause we haven’t had enough of that today.” Boscha rolls her eyes, but seems to falter when Willow glares at her, “But. I guess this is better than doing it in front of 20 other asses.”

Willow smiles as no one else says anything, "Great. First day of the semester in Club Asshat. Guess I'll go first." They quickly finish their first taco, "Since we all already know names and all that shit, let's just do an interesting fact and how your day went. My day was alright, classes were ass but when are they not. And… There are nearly 500 snail species native to North America.” 

They look at Gus, who's to their right. He shrugs and talks between bites, "My day was good. Got to see Stinkberry and plan stuff for the AV club. And well, I guess an interesting fact is that certain snail species have more teeth than any other animal we know about.”

Next up is Boscha, who stares at Gus in disbelief, “No way.” He nods and she smirks, “Maybe snails are cooler than I thought then… Anyways, day was chill. Got to catch up with the volleyball girls I don’t usually hang with. Oh I did find out that bitch Emilia got kicked off the team for flunking math last semester so that was nice.” She rambles a little and then turns to Luz, who looks back expectantly. After a second, Boscha realizes what Luz is waiting for, “Oh right, interesting fact… Well, since we’re doing snail facts, how about the fact that most snails are hermaphrodites, so they’re intersex I guess.”

Luz’s eyes go wide, and she laughs, “Damn, even these fucking snailkes are queer.”

Apparently my confusion is not well hidden since Boscha raises an eyebrow at me, "Oh did Willow not mention? We're all queer as fuck." She chuckles and points a thumb at herself, “I’m a lesbian mess, she/her.”

Gus points to himself and talks with his mouth full, “I’m ace and gay, he/him.”

Willow shrugs, “You know I’m nonbinary gendertrash. Also pan, and they/them.” They motion to Luz, past me. “Luz?”  _ Thank god… _

“You skipped Amity” Luz side eyes me, concern and untrust not well hidden.

“Oh um.. Well…” I stammer, “I-”

Luckily, Willow interjects with a apologetic voice, “It’s fine if you’re not queer. It’s more a coincidence, and recent development that we realized we’re all queer.” They shrug and finish their final taco.

I look around the room for a second.  _ Well, I have an out… But is it worth hiding it here? _ With a sigh I rest my final taco in my lap, “No it’s fine. It’s just that I’m still kinda new to all this…”

The mood in the room shifts again. Though, it seems less uneasy and more… concerned?  _ Ok this I’m not used to… At least not this seemingly genuine concern, I’m used to superficial concern. _ Boscha actually chimes in first, her voice surprisingly level and caring, “If you wanna talk through any of it, we’re pretty good about ‘all this’.” She mimes air quotes.

Next it’s Gus’ turns apparently, with an equally concerned tone, “Yep, as cliché as it sounds, this is a safe space. No one here would do anything to you.”

“Mhm.” Willow continues, with a similar tone, “And it’s fine if you don’t want to talk now. I know all us saying this is kinda intimidating but there’s legit no pressure to talk right now.”

I nod tentatively, “Thanks… I-” My voice catches.  _ Damn, this does not feel as easy as saying a few words should… _ “I don’t think I’m ready to talk just yet, but… maybe another time?” I try to force a thankful smile but it feels fake and I stop pretty quickly.

Everyone seems to take what I said in stride and just goes back to their tacos. Willow, having finished their food, looks at Luz, “Well, I think it was your turn to do the bullshit introduction thing Luz.”

Luz, who had at some point finished her five tacos, and pulls out a bag of chips to munch on while talking. She looks absolutely sullen and sounds it too, “Well, today was shit. Not gonna go into it but let’s just say Matt Mule kept tradition and earned a new black eye. And of course that led to a whole lot more shit…” She trails off a little as she pulls out a couple chips and devours them. Then, she shakes her head and looks much more upbeat, “Anyways. Snail fact! Umm… Shit- Well, I guess the fact that snails don’t feel pain is a decent fact right?” 

Gus quirks an eyebrow, “Wait do you mean they don’t feel pain in the same way we do, or they don’t feel pain at all?”

She waves a chip defensively, “I dunno man, I read that on Twitter at some point, and Googled just enough to see that it was true. Go ask a snail scientist-” She pauses and looks to the side uncertain, “snail-ologist? -snailogist? -snologist? Snologist!” Her face full of genuine excitement at the realization? Discovery? “Go ask a snologist about whether snails feel pain.”

As I finish my final taco, I pull out my phone to check from any messages. Immediately I see a missed call and a couple texts from Em, all from a couple minutes ago.

**You free Mittens?**

**I need help**

**Vid call me - Em**

_ Shit. She wouldn’t want to video chat unless something was going on. _ I look up at the group and stand up, “Sorry, gotta call my dumbass sister. Back in a sec.” They all murmur or nod in acknowledgement and continue discussing snail science. I quickly dip out of the room and meander through the massive hall. With a quick tap on the push notification, I call Em back. She picks up within a second, looking like a mess.

My sister’s in a bra and has her hair half done, and she looks at me with a concerned look, “Mittens! Perfect! …Help?” Her expression is desperate in a way I haven’t seen. It’s scary.

“What happened? You okay?” I keep my voice level, but the worry slips through.

She looks off screen for a second and back at me. With a shaky chuckle, she turns back off screen, “Oh. I’m freaking the fuck out. That girl from my comp lecture I mentioned, Viney? She asked me out! Like it’s only the second week of class, I dunno what I’m doing. I need help with my outfit, and Ed is absolutely useless… What do college girls wear on dates?”

_ Well, at least she’s safe I guess. She’s a dick, but it’s always good to see her… _ My brow furrows in confusion and I look around like the confused dog meme, “Why would I know what college kids wear? You’re the one in college!”

“But you’re the one who actually gives a shit about fashion usually. C’mon, what’d all those magazines you read tell you?” She looks back off screen. Now it’s obvious she’s looking through whatever closet she has in the dorm.

I roll my eyes, “Ugh, I fucking stopped reading those last year. You know that.” I sigh, “But fine. Okay, you’re going on a date, so what’s she like? Just play off her vibe.”

She freezes for a second. Then looks up to think, “Hmm. That’s a good point. She’s been pretty chill and even on the first day didn’t come dressed up. If anything she gives off mega stoner vibes I guess, but not actual stoner vibes. Fuck, I dunno.” 

_ God Em must be real into this chick to be this flustered… I mean, I knew she liked the girl from our talk last week but this is a level I didn’t know she was capable of. _ “Ok, wow. Take a breath sis. It’s just a date. You’ve been on plenty of dates before.”

She glares at me, “My first date with a girl though. In college. High school boys are just in it for the fuck. This is a whole different ball game. Now are you gonna be helpful or are you gonna repeat Ed some more?”

“Fine, fine.” I sigh, “Ok, you still have that leather jacket I got you for your birthday last year? Wear that with some ripped jeans and whatever tee you think works. Go for that punk look.”

She puts a finger to her chin and then reaches out. A second later she pulls up a red leather jacket, “This one?” I nod and she sets it down behind her, “Okay… I think I can figure out a shirt to go with that. Later. But now.” She sits down and looks at me intently for the first time, “Where the hell are you? Why is there a giant chipmunk behind you?”

Of course that pulls me out of the conversation and I realize I’ve wandered around the hall enough to be somewhere in the middle section. I chuckle and look at the chipmunk. It’s nearly twenty feet tall and has weird scaly arms. Peering up at it’s head, there’s some spikes coming out between its ears, but for the most part it’s just a giant chipmunk. As usual, it looks bizarre enough to elicit a chuckle from me. “Oh right. I’m in an old amusement park. This town is just weird, and this park is just the mutated cherry outside it.”

“The hell? Of course mom and dad move to someplace interesting after Ed and I go to college.” She frustratedly slaps the lofted bed frame above her. An alarm dings and she shoots up from her seat, “Shit. It’s nearly 8 here. Viney’ll be around soon. Catch up on Saturday like usual? You can tell me all about this chipmunk park.”

I nod, “Sounds good. I’ll see you then. Good luck on the date!” With a wave, she hangs up. The silence of the hall encompasses me quickly.  _ Fuck this place is way more discomforting alone. _ It takes me a minute, but I eventually find the snailke area again. As I get close, I hear Boscha’s voice emanate out sounding pretty frustrated, “-don’t know why you’re being dumb about this.”

Willow’s voice responds, “And I don’t get why you’re on her ass like this. It’s her decision to tell people, let alone a new girl we all just met today.”

_ Ah. This should be fun to hear… _ I roll my eyes, but slow down and quietly sneak as close as possible to the chamber’s entrance. Boscha scoffs, “You already wanted to be out to everyone. Hell you’re out at school, people call you Luz for fucks sake. Don’t you think she’s gonna hear about you or learn this shit at some point? I mean what’d you expect? You’d personally come out to everyone you wanted to know and no one else would-”

Luz interjects, clearly upset, “Look Boscha. It’s my thing to reveal… But.” She exhales slowly, “But you’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t be so guarded about it.”

At that, Boscha laughs, “Did Luz- The Luz. The girl that once argued with me about how to slice a sandwich- Did that Luz just admit I’m right? Man I must have died.”

The sound of something clattering against the ground bounces off walls. Luz grumbles, “You’re still wrong for slicing sandwiches vertically…”

Since they seem to be moving on, I stand up and let my shoes loudly slap against the ground to announce my approach. I make a show of pocketing my phone as I enter the chamber, “Sorry bout that. What’d I miss?”

Everyone has finished their tacos and now are just lounging in weird positions. Out of everyone, Luz is probably the most normal seated, but even she’s hunched forward. Willow looks over to me and sups me, “Oh welcome back! We were just chilling. Your sis alright?”

I take a seat on one of the free snailkes this time. It takes a minute to find a comfortable way to sit but eventually I realize it’s easier to lean against it and just keep my feet pushing off of another snailke. “Oh yea, she’s fine. She’s just panicking about a date she like the gay disaster she is. Nothing to worry ‘bout.”

Luz perks up a bit, “Oh, your sister’s gay?”

_ Weird bit to stick to given everyone here’s queer, but alright. _ “Yea, she’s a typical disaster lesbian. Normally kinda a pain but a total wreck when a cute girl is involved.”

Boscha chuckles, “Mood to that.” At some point she started chewing gum. She tries to subtly look at Luz and point to me while scratching her arm; but it’s clear no one ever taught her how to actually be subtle.

Gus quirks his head and smirks, “You alright Boscha? That’s a weird way to scratch an itch.”

She rolls her eyes but Luz talks first, “Don’t be a dick Gus.” She takes a deep breath and sits up, “Anyways. I didn’t go earlier and you probably should know something about me.”

_ Here we go. _ I raise an eyebrow and feign ignorance, “Hmm? Didn’t go earli- oh when we were talking about identities and stuff? Same thing as with me right? You don’t gotta tell me if you don’t want to. I, out of everyone, get it. Don’t force yourself just for me.”

There’s a moment of hesitation, but she shakes her head and looks me in the eye with a mix of determination and uneasiness, “No, I should tell you. You’ll find out anyways eventually. Truth is, Luz isn’t my birth name. It’s the name I chose when I first started transitioning… I’m a trans girl…” She stares at me intently, trying to gauge my reaction.

_ Not what I expected, but not that crazy really. _ I nod and smile, “Good to know. Thanks for telling me, I’ll keep an ear out for anyone not respecting your identity. Oh and, is it safe to assume she/her are your pronouns then?”

She looks almost shell shocked for a moment. Willow chuckles, “I told you it’d be fine you worrywart. Ya know, if you’d actually listen to me maybe you wouldn’t be such a mess”

Luz frowns at Willow, and mocks offense, “And here I thought you were my friend!” She then turns to me and smiles softly, “And yea, she/her is good… Sorry for making it such a big deal. I only just decided to be full out this summer.”

“Don’t worry bout it.” I wave a hand dismissively, but waver as I realize after all that I’m the only one who hasn’t shared, “But speaking about identities, I guess I should share too… Though I’m not exactly sure about labels and all that, I know at the very least I am into girls.”

“Mood. Again.” Boscha monotonally chimes in; though pretending to be aloof and not paying attention, she’s clearly one of those ‘will fuck with you while always standing by you’ types.

Gus looks disgusted, “Definitely not mood. Girls have cooties.”

Luz places a hand on her chest, and scoffs, “Are you saying I have cooties?! How dare you sir! Me? A delicate fine lady, have cooties!?”

Suddenly, the crab rave song starts muffledly playing.  _ Who the hell has that as a ringtone? _ Luz pulls her phone out of her pocket and answers the apparent call she’s receiving, “Oye mamá. ¿Qué Pasa?” She listens for a second before her eyes widen, “Lo siento! No fue mi culpa, estaba siendo una-” Another pause before she hangs her head down, “Alright. Pronto estaré en casa…” She hangs up and sighs, “Shit. Alright I gotta head out. Mom found out about me socking Matt.”

“Ouch.” I wince, “You gonna be alright?”

With an air of frustration, she shrugs, “Eh, I’ll probably be fine. Matt was being super transphobic so I think my mom’ll understand. Worst case I’ll get grounded for a few days.”

“I should probs head out too. My dad’ll be pissed if I’m late for dinner again.” Boscha stands up and grabs her backpack, “Even if I already ate my full with those tacos.”

Given how everyone seems to be leaving I go with the crowd and stand too, “Well, thanks for inviting me I guess. It was fun, and the tacos were great too.” I give a half smile and follow everyone out of the snailke cave.

“Thanks for coming.” Willow pats my shoulder, “I think it’s safe to say you’re welcome back tomorrow. Right guys?” Everyone else nods or says an affirmative so they continue, “I’ll add you to the group chat so you can feel Luz’s random meme barrage first hand.”

The tall teen turns around, walks backwards, and gives me finger guns, “You know it!” She spins back around and opens the door to lead us out into the amusement park. The fresh air is a welcome change from the damp, stale air in the hall. We all say quick goodbyes and split off; Luz and Gus heading one way, Willow going off on their own, and Boscha and I walking towards the main park entrance.

After we split from the group, Boscha turns to me, “So where do you live then? I only head through the front cause it’s basically a straight shot home from there. It might be quicker for you to cut through the fence. ”

I shake my head, “Nah. The main entrance actually is good for me. I live on- Um… What was it called? Belos Ave I think?”

We pass through the main arch and start walking through the massive decrepit parking lot. She nods for a second but then double takes, “Wait- Belos Ave? Oh shit you’re on my street… So you are a rich kid.” The surprise in her voice is palpable.

“Is it that hard to believe.” I laugh, “No yea, my family is pretty rich. My mom’s the new CFO of an insurance firm downtown, and my dad’s leading some software thing or something.”

She shrugs and smiles at me, “Well, damn. I guess we’ll have a bunch of time to get to know each other then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading this!  
> If you've read my previous fic, this fic is very different, but this is more akin to my normal writing style :D  
> I hope you all enjoyed it just the same though.  
> I might make this into the start of a series, but we'll see how motivation and free time play into that.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you want to really make my day (and give me that oh so sweet boost of serotonin)
> 
> Twitter: @Hazardoustorm


End file.
